Dropping By Sengoku
by xninjaaaaaah
Summary: Okay, so you hate History and your teacher with a passion, and you doze off in every single lesson. What will you do if you have to live, no SURVIVE in the Sengoku Era for who knows how long and with no idea how you got there? Especially when you know close to nothing about it? You should have paid attention in class, my friend. Good Luck! [READERxCAST] !IMPORTANT NOTICE!
1. PROLOGUE

**Dropping By Sengoku**

You hate History (and your teacher with a passion) and you doze off in every lesson. But, when it comes to a time where you have to live - no _survive_ in the Sengoku Era for who knows how long, what will you do when you know close to nothing about it? You should have paid attention in class, my friend. Good Luck.

**Reader **x** Cast**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. The direction of the story is a _maybe_ because it kind of follows the Sengoku Basara plot, starting from Season 1. Aaaaaaand! I own you because...I can. Heh-heh.

**PS: **This is going to be put in first person, just so we all feel more 'involved'. I was planning on using some references to the actual Era, because your character studies it in school, but that would make things difficult for me.. Lol - I used only one tiny reference, though. But now I'll keep it based on the anime :) thanks! (in reply to _MoonlitMeeting_)

* * *

**SEASON ONE**

**Prologue**

* * *

"[Your name]..pay attention"

I snapped out of my sleep and caught the drool loosely hanging at the corner of my lips, blinking several times to gain back my conscienceness. I glanced over at my friend with one eye bigger than the other and gave a confused look, "What's going on? What's the dragon lady saying now?" she pressed an index finger to her lips and gave her attention back to the lady at the front of the class. I had no other choice but to follow suit - going in and out of sleep as I did so.

"As a prestigious school, I believe all my students deserve the front row learning experience." I leaned into my palm and rolled my eyes as Ms. Adams, my History teacher, adjusted her spectacles with that annoying, high-almighty gesture she always did with her flicked wrist and pointed pinky.

Peeling my eyes away from that painful sight, I settled them on the notice in front of me looking ever-so dumbfounded.

"Next week, we will be going on a field trip of one week to the City of Gifu, Japan, where we will further our studies on our current subject, the Sengoku Period by visiting the Gifu City Museum of History."

That definitely woke me up. Seriously? We're going all the way to Japan? A 10 hour flight there just to go to one museum, for one week?

"You will need to return these slips before the end of school, tomorrow. Now, let's carry on with our lesson today. The Sengoku Period culminated with a series of three warlords. Who are they?"

And this is the part where I switch off.

I let my head drop on the flat of my desk and sighed. This is where I start to recalculate my life. I'm in my last year of high school, turning 19 at the end of the year. What the hell do I wanna do with myself when I finish high school?

"Psst, [your name]!" I swapped for my other cheek and peered with half lidded eyes over at my friend, Sharn, sitting beside me. I grunted in reply.

She pointed at the notice in front of her, "you goin'?" She asked with a big smile on her face. "It's already paid for, you just need your aunt's consent, is all" I frowned, "Of course not, it's pointless." I muttered and closed my eyes. I heard her mumble beneath her breath and suddenly a sharp flick to my nose made me yelp in surprise.

"Is everything okay back there, Miss. [last name]?" I gave a sharp nod and apologised quickly before glaring at the pest beside me. "Egg." I hissed only loud enough for Sharn to hear. I turned back to the front of the class and realised Ms. Adams was still staring at me. I blinked a couple of times, guessing whether if she was looking at me or not, and gulped slightly, "Yes, ma'am?" She cleared her throat. "I want you to answer my last question. What was the name of the One-eyed dragon of Oushu?"

Crap. I'm screwed. Why did that title sound familiar? I gave a side glance to Sharn who seemed to be mouthing the answer to me, discreetly. It was so hard trying to understand her with those exaggerated facial expressions. I could feel my palms become a little clammy with all the attention on me. Just say something!

"Uhhh... _Date_ Yukimura?" Sharn facepalmed herself, and the class snickered at my pronunciation and, obviously, at my fail. I frowned slightly.

"His name is _Da-te_ Masamune. We have mentioned him countless times, Miss. [last name]. It will do you good if you pay attention in my class, because without passing this subject, you will not be able to gain entrance into your respected University in mind. Though I doubt you will get into any university, regardless."

Bitch.

She always made me look like a dumbass in front of everyone, especially when she knew I had no interest in this stupid subject. What the hell is knowing about the past gonna do for me in the future? And don't give me that sorry excuse of 'preventing it from happening again' crap. I'm not interested in taking over the country or the world, ya' know. If someone is, then this is their subject!

"Well, at least you got the answer partially right" Sharn grinned at me with a thumbs up. I smiled lightly and nodded slightly, "Thanks." I looked at Ms. Adams for a quick moment, then down at the notice in front of me with a raised brow.

That's it! I'm gonna prove her wrong, and gain entrance for Uni by passing her pathetic class!

* * *

Wow! Everything is...unreadable.

"Why the heck are we here if we can't understand a thing?" I hissed, folding my arms over my chest and shot an impatient look toward Sharn who was too busy taking photos. "Isn't it interesting, though?!" She grinned. It was hard not to roll my eyes at her child-like interest in trees and buildings. We followed the crowd through the doors of the remarkably huge museum.

In my honest opinion, everything was boring. Not only could I not understand a thing, I couldn't concentrate because I was on the verge of sleep walking. No! Pay attention and learn, damn it!

We came across posters of, I'm guessing, the warriors of the Sengoku Period? There were two that stood out most for me. A young man clad in red with two spears and another young man clad in blue with six swords, three in each hand, a huge crescent on his helmet and an eye-patch. They seemed to hate each other by the looks of it - they look like they're about to chop each others heads off. My gosh, this Era is violent.

"Wow, they look handsome" Sharn sighed and clasped her hands together. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at how she fawned over century-year old men.

"They were close to our age then, did you know?" I cringed, "Fighting at a young age? Seems juvenile to me" Sharn rolled her eyes "No, they fought with honour. They're not like the idiots these days, fighting for practically nothing but their reputation."

"It sounds pretty similar to me" that shut her up. I looked at her unyielding will to convince me what she meant, until I paused in my steps. I bit my lip in sudden desperation.

Aw snap... Now I need to pee.

I glanced around, trying to find the closest bathroom. There were none nearby. Damn it, and this place is huge!

"Sharn, I'm just going to the toilet. Don't tell Ms. Adams" she gave me an assured nod and told me to be quick. From there I decided to just leave the group and venture on my own to find the restroom. The thought of Ms. Adams getting worked up over this made me cackle - serves her right to worry. I came across a door that looked like a toilet door to me. Be it men's or women's, I don't care! I need to go. I burst through the doors and raised a brow. This is obviously not the toilet.

"Damn it!" I went to turn back to try another random toilet-looking door, until a strange tingly feeling crept along my legs. No, I didn't pee myself, in case you're wondering. This was a strange feeling...as if I'm being held back. As if I'm being told to stay and find something in here. I turned and raised a very surprised brow when I saw the hilt of a Japanese-style sword peeking out from under a dusty rag.

"You shouldn't even be in here, [name]" I told myself, trying to convince myself to leave - but something about that sword made me want to go to it. Touch it.

"Y.O.L.O, heh-heh" I looked around and grinned while rubbing my hands together. No one will know, right? I'm gonna touch that interesting sword beneath that dusty rag.

As I neared it, I started to feel a bit eerie. What was this weird feeling? I shrugged it off, believing it was just the rush of being a rebel and yanked the sword from underneath the rag and grinned widely. It's all jagged and seemed broken. Attached to its hilt was a long crimson ribbon. I wonder why it's tucked away in a room like this. I'm probably in the storeroom.

What the?

_ZAP!_

I had completely forgotten about going to the toilet. I had completely forgotten about my classmates. I had completely forgotten about my whereabouts. I had completely forgotten what I was doing. I had completely forgotten...Who I was.

Everything was just...black.

"AAH!" I shot up in my bed, sweating and panting heavily. I woke up from one of those jerks you get when you fall from a cliff, but from just sinking into darkness unwillingly.

That was too dark a dream. Way too dark for my own liking. I ran a shaky hand through my short, tangled brown locks and let out a trembling sigh, relieved that it was just a bad dream.

"Of course there wouldn't be a trip to Japan over something that we can search up on the net or in libraries. How stupid" I rubbed my eyes and flexed my arms and back. Why in the world am I in so much pain? I turned to swing my legs off the side of my bed to get up and grab me a drink of milk from the fridge...until I realised I was on the floor. I was sleeping on the floor? It was too dark to see, so I rubbed my eyes a little more to try adjust to the dark. There should be a bit of light from the street lamps seeping through my win...dows?

My heart started to pound in my ears. Yes, there was light now, but it wasn't that yellow light given by the street lamps, it was the moon reflecting off long, silver blades aimed at my neck.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing on my soil?" It was a man. And he sounded angry.

I was trembling, my breath was uneven and raspy. I'm guessing, because of my lack of an answer his blades came closer to my neck, and this time they were pinching my skin. Close enough to pierce it. It hurt!

I'm dreaming again. I'm just dreaming, that's all. It's one of those dreams within a dream, yeah. "O-okay, I'm ready to wake up now"

"Trespassers deserve to die a horrible death." He hissed, raising his arm with the three blades in his hands. My eyes widened when the glint of his blades gave me a seconds worth of a glance at his appearance.

An eye patch? Six blades? A crescent on his helmet?

"Masamune-sama! We are here to assist!" Suddenly the entire room opened up to an army of scary, armour clad men with snarling expressions and dangerous weapons, ready to...kill me?

Wake up, now. Wake up, wake up, wake up!

No! I didn't say faint, idiot!

* * *

**end**

* * *

**AN**: mmmkay! I've re-edited.. Now, if it doesn't seem to make sense, then GOOD! This is fanfiction, of course it won't make sense! And plus, I suck at writing, so I make no sense at all. Anyway, welcome to the Sengoku Era, reader!

Okay, so your character is obviously female - and this will not focus on romances with any of the characters. Okay, maybe a little since majority of them are drop dead gorgeous (damn it, anime universe! Why you so good looking for fictional characters!). The main characters you will be associating with most will be Yukimura Sanada and Date Masamune. Also with Motochika and Keiji...and everyone, pretty much! Hehehe. (I'm being a fangirl now, my apologies)

Okay, with your personality - I'm going to have to narrow it down and give you one, because I'm your author lol. Well, obviously you have a short attention span and you're easily bored. You may come off as uninterested and indifferent toward others, but you're pretty naive and gullible...and a huge klutz that loves to start trouble (except for the trouble you find yourself in, in the Sengoku Era), and like every other human, especially ones travelling to another time, you panic a lot.

Okay, that is all. Thank you for reading :)


	2. ONE

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing..except you ;) no, I'm joking! Of course I don't own you. Oookaaaaaay...shut up, self. Enjoy!

**PS:** I find it quite hard writing in first person. For this chapter I'm going to try writing in second person. Sorry for the sudden change, I want to see which perspective is best to right in.

* * *

**ONE**

* * *

You absolutely hate being prodded awake - especially from a peaceful and deep slumber. Your aunt knew that too, and yet she still did it. Usually she'd be screaming down the house, throwing every excuse out there to make you get out of bed faster (which never works - you knew her too well to believe her bag of bullshit), but it's just one of those days where she just simply _wants_ to annoy you for the heck of it.

She really knew how to make them anger wheels turn!

"GO AWAY!"

Once you opened your eyes, you shut them immediately - it burned! You whimpered from the pain and sat up, realising something rather strange. You weren't in a comfortable bed at all, but rather on choppy, hard ground. "Just where in the world am I? Did she drag me out into the garden again? Crazy woman!" You frowned at the memory as you massaged the skin between your eyes to relieve the ache. "I swear she's actually a four year old stuck in a 30 year old body." Stifling a yawn and just barely able to open your eyes, with one hand cupped over your brows, you adjusted your sight to the bright and unfamiliar surroundings.

Your heart began to pound. That vivid _dream_ you had last night surfaced your memory once you scanned the area, finding nothing familiar.

No! Stop thinking like that, it's impossible!

A bitter, frustrated grunt escaped your trembling lips as you rubbed the sides of your shaken arms. "Ha-ha! Good one, Aunty! Where are you? Your jokes are getting old, now!" You yelled, scanning the eerie forest from left to right to left again. (Eye colour) eyes grew wide with desperation when there was no answer, except the scary noises emitting from the heart of the forest. _Of course she would go this far with a childish prank...where the heck am I and where the heck is she?_ You supported yourself to stand up, and felt something cold beneath your finger tips, making you snatch your hand back to hug your chest and check what that was - desperately hoping it wasn't a bug of any sort!

It was a blade.

That same blade from the museum!

"No way..." cautiously, you reached for the blade with furrowed brows, afraid it was going to grow teeth and bite you. When you managed to lay a finger on it, you felt a little at ease. Just what the heck is going on?

Everything just seemed so blurred, and you still feel as if you could be dreaming.

You stared at the weapon dumbly. You ruffled your hair, frustrated, as you tried to retrace what had happened so far.

Your History teacher planned a field trip to Japan, just to go to a museum. That made no sense.

You find a strange sword unpacked in an open room. That made no sense.

You woke up in a dark room and was held at sword-point for trespassing. That made no sense.

You came face to face with the eye-patch warlord guy you heard about in class, a historical figure centuries old! That made no sense.

Now you're sitting in the middle of nowhere, unable to decipher if its all just in your head, or that it might have actually happened! NOTHING MADE SENSE!

You looked around in desperation, trying to find something or someone to save your sanity.

"Is anyone there!?" You called, praying someone would hear you. "AUNTY? SHARN? For crying out loud, MS. ADAMS!?" there was no answer.

You had a bit of doubt, praying that there wasn't a serial killer about. The thought of it made you shake in fear. Then the thought of being kidnapped crossed your mind, and your heart beat quickened and that bottom lip of yours began to tremble again. Then the thought of a bear or wolf...or any other carnivore out there will hunt you down and eat you! (**a/n: **that's my biggest fear...being eaten alive. What's yours?)

"H-h-hello?! A-anyone there?"

A hot streak of tears slipped down your flushed cheeks. You hated crying. You remembered clearly that you made a promise to yourself that crying was a HUGE no-no...but you're only human. No one has control over these things, and you hated it. Your eyes started to burn from these long forgotten tears. "Anyone?" Your voice became raspy and stuck in the back of your throat - it hurt.

_SNAP_!

Your heart stopped for what felt like forever, and the first thing you did was snatch the cold, rugged weapon from behind you and, shakily, used it to defend yourself from this strange clothed stranger before you. Your shoulders raised and dropped in a rushed pace, and your (eye colour) eyes widened with shock, surprise and fear.

"Whoa, easy! I'm just answering your call, is all. See, I'm here! I heard you" you never let your shaking arms drop as the stranger held his arms up to show he was of no threat.

"Who-who-wh-who-who-"

"Am I?"

"..." He raised a very curious brow at the look on your face, finding it difficult to pinpoint one single emotion you gave. They changed too quickly for him to read, having him smirk slightly, to which you grew agitated at. He lowered his hands, but was forced to take a step back when you jabbed the weapon forward a little as a warning. He frowned deeply and tucked his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight onto one leg.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you..." You didn't buy it because of the amused smirk on his face. He untucked his hands and showed that he held no threat yet again, but you refused to lower the weapon.

"Are you okay?" You stared in disbelief. He _asked_ if you were okay?

"DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU? I'M LOSING MY MIND!" That came out as more of a desperate squeal than a growl. He had to shove his fingers into his ears because of it.

"Yare, yare...keep your voice down" He sighed, scowling at you.

You were trying to figure out how this guy appeared before you without a sound, except for that single snap of twig he must have stood on when he popped up. A normal human would have appeared from behind a tree or you would have seen him walking from afar - not this guy. He was only a metre away from you, and appeared at the snap of a finger!

"I found you laying in a heap over there, thinking you were dead. I had to be sure, and used that" he point off not too far from the both of you. You hesitantly glanced off to the side and raised a questioning brow. A stick? He was the one who woke you...by poking you with a stick? Rude! "Obviously you're not as dead as I thought" his laid-back attitude made you furious.

"WH-WHO ARE YOU!?"

"For goodness sake, woman...calm down and stop squealing" he scowled again and fiddled with his ear. You frowned, mostly at yourself for squealing like an idiot - you never acted this way! You even cleared your throat to rid of the nervousness that grew at the back of it, though you held yourself back from apologising and glared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Excuse me for being rude. I am Sarutobi Sasuke of the Sanada Ten Braves, serving the Takeda Clan of Kai." It just sounded like gibberish to you.

Saru-what? What the heck is a Ten Brave? What's a Take...kai thing?

"I take it that you have a pretty short attention span?"

With a blink of an eye, your hands were emptied. The blade no longer resided in your hands, but in his. He studied it curiously and played with the red ribbon tied at the hilt.

"Hey!" You were glad that your voice was back to normal, but the fact that this guy was holding your sword at your neck made you almost pee yourself. Suddenly a vivid image of a one-eyed captain crossed your mind, scaring you. Deja Vu, alright. He held a very deadpan expression when he studied your shocked look.

"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself, or are you just going to continue being rude?" he flipped the sword to hand it back to you. You were speechless. You looked at him with uncertainty - but he held an assuring smile to which made you relax a bit. "I told you. I'm not going to hurt you" it was a promise.

You pursed your trembling lips tightly together and clasped the hilt of the sword and took it back.

"(first name). M-my name is (First name, last name)." He raised a very surprised brow, unfamiliar with your name combination. It wasn't Japanese at all, neither were your looks.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"_Where_ is _here_?" You grew a little impatient, desperate for answers on your whereabouts. Sasuke scratched his cheek and examined your entire being, making you shift in your sit uncomfortably. It made you wonder if the guy was a pervert with the way he was looking at your chest area, "Can you not!" You snapped, bringing your arms up to cover your already covered chest. The guy looked elsewhere to hide the slight pink tinge on his cheeks - but you noticed it. You decided that the guy was a pervert.

"Right now, we're on the borders of the Land of Kai. And-" suddenly he went silent. You sat there, waiting for him to continue...he spoke no further. "Well-?" He slammed a hand over your mouth as you yelped a little out of surprise from the sudden contact, wondering what was going on.

"Don't make a sound" he whispered into your ear and looked around. You nodded continuously after he gave you a warning look. What felt like five minutes later, you heard a pack of hooves off in the distance and he let you go with a sigh of relief. "Well, the young master has returned. I thought it was something else...your squealing damaged my ears for a wee moment" he smirked at the annoyed expression on your face.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say tha- what the?" In a quick, swift movement, you were in his arms, bridal style. It is confirmed - the guy's a pervert!

"Oi! Put me down!" You demanded, squirming in his arms. He found it hard trying to control you - "Sit still! It's faster if I carry you-Oof!"

You managed an uppercut (by chance), making him stumble back a bit.

"Carry me where, huh? Lemme go!" You still persisted. He gritted his teeth out of frustration and held a more firmer grip on you, making you resist more...yet you felt, somewhat, safe.

"Unless you want to stay here alone and _die_, that's completely up to you" he stared into your eyes, making you shrink your head back into your shoulders. You didn't think about that, did you? "That doesn't sound very nice" you muttered. It brought a surprised smile to his lips as you finally, yet hesitantly allowed him to carry you.

"Wh-where are we-GOING!?" you squealed again as he suddenly took off with incredible and unreal speed...like a damn rollercoaster ride!

"WAIT, SLOW DOWN! I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE - OHMYLIIIIIIIFE!" suddenly he stopped and set your shaken form down as he shook his head and fiddled with his ears again. Your hair was here, there, everywhere and your heart was racing. Anymore sudden surprises, you might actually die from fright.

"Woman, seriously!?" He snapped with grit teeth, glaring at you. You shot a very unimpressed scowl at him and attempted to throw a punch his way, but he caught it - you blamed your slowness on your unstable balance. "Y-y-you mother...motherfucker!" You growled, as your hand trembled in his, and threw another one to which he dodged with ease, your weapon long forgotten on the ground beside you. "Stand still!" you demanded, throwing another one, to which was halted by an unfamiliar arm clad in red.

"Sasuke-dono, are you okay?" The newcomer twisted your arm behind your back and pushed you to the ground with brute force to which shocked you completely. You didn't even know you were on the ground for a moment.

"Ah! Young master, you really didn't have to do-"

"What clan do you come from?"

"Wha-?"

"Young master-"

"Answer me, spy"

"SPY?" you shot a confused look at Sasuke who shrugged. "He doesn't usually act so rash...unless one of his own is in any sort of _danger_" on the inside you praised yourself for being some kind of threat at least, but being accused of being the cause of danger made you upset. The crazy lunatic staring at you with mirth was the one who put _you_ in danger!

"He's the one at fault here-" _chop._

Sasuke was shocked and you were...well, knocked out. "We will interrogate her further when she wakes up" he stated and stood. He looked at Sasuke who just stared wide eyed at him.

"Where did you find this spy? She seemed to be putting up a good fight against you" He asked. Sasuke face palmed himself, shaking his head to which the red-clothed man furrowed his brows uncertain.

"You just knocked out an innocent woman, young master" the man was now puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"She is lost. I brought her here to meet with Takeda-sama. She was just shaken by the trip here, thats why she acted as she did...speaking of the devil"

The young man gasped in utter shock, mistaking their conflict for a match to the death, after seeing the weapon on sight.

"YUKIMURAAAAA!"

* * *

END!

I just want to say thank you to my reviewers! I hope that as I continue to write this story (I hope to the end!) it will not disappoint you! I know the ending is a bit sloppy and most definitely OOC for Yukimura, but I will improve! I've had a pretty...scary day today, so yeah. But that is no excuse! I will continue this to the end for you who are interested! I will give it my all! Please bear with me until then :) constructive criticism is appreciated as well. I'm not a strong writer either, so please excuse my grammatical, punctual and spelling errors!

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! :)


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all so much for your support! Even though there may only be a few of you, I'm super grateful! I just wanted to let you know that I will not be updating for a wee while. Some stuff went down here at home, and now I have to move - and where I'm going, there is not internet :'( DAMN IT! I'm crying right now. At the moment, writing this story is keeping my head screwed on..but, do not worry! I will be working on it while I have no internet, and by the time my brother and I go halvsies on buying wireless at my uncle's, I WILL UPDATE! muahaha, won't be too long, my pretties! :) x thank you for sticking with me, and I hope you stay with me when I get back! x

have an awesome day/night! I love you guys, you are all very supportive! x

Until next time!

xninjaaaaaah, over and OUT!


End file.
